Early Morning Surprise
by JC-zala
Summary: It was a bright Sunday Morning. A lot of students were still in bed, refusing to wake up and smell the fresh air. The long week was tiresome and they deserved all the rest they needed, especially for two loving people. NatsumeXMikan.


JC: Here's a one shot-fic of Natsume and Mikan. I thought up this story after I had my own Early Morning Surprise. You do want to know, I tell you. All right, then, please read and try to enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice and its characters. All rights belong to Higuchi Tachibana-sama.

* * *

**Early Morning Surprise**

It was 6'o lock in the morning. The sun was slowly rising over the horizon, illuminating its soft and sparkling light over Gakuen Alice. The birds chirped their melody, flying and hopping from tree to tree, and little critters start to frolic in the forest.

Since it was Sunday, a lot of students slept in and stayed in their rooms until breakfast will be served. The long week of studying and researching was grueling for them, so they have the right to rest up.

In the dormitory of the High School Division, a young brunette was sleeping peacefully on a big soft bed situated in a spacious room. She was currently drooling because she was dreaming of her favorite Fluff Puffs. But her dream was put to an end thanks to the playful sunlight that shone on her through the window.

"Um…ah…" she muttered, opening her eyes. She sat up on the bed, scratching her head, as she yawned. Her head felt heavy as if she was having a hangover. She wanted to get off the bed but she felt a weight on her lap. She glanced down only to see a sleeping raven-haired guy there. "Natsume? Why is he?"

Five…Four…Three…Two…One…

"Na-Natsume!" she screamed out loud.

The said guy jarred his eyes wide open, surprised at the way she screamed. He rubbed his ears and said, "Shut your mouth, ugly. It's so early and yet you're already troublesome." He closed his eyes after that.

Mikan blushed furiously, as Natsume made himself comfortable on her lap. She was defiled once again by the perverted Fire-user. She was so mad that she pushed him off the bed.

THUD!

That sounded painful.

"Natsume, you pervert!" wailed Mikan, clenching her fists. "I can't believe you sneaked into my room to sleep with me." Her blush was still on her porcelain face.

"Your room?" Natsume got up and glared at the brunette. "Before you go complaining, why don't you take a good look around you?!" He told her with a voice so cold.

"What?!" Mikan unwillingly looked around the room and found that it wasn't her Three-Star room. She was actually in the Special-Star room of Hyuuga Natsume. "How…?"

"Now why don't you get your sorry butt outta here?" he threatened, crawling back to bed. He held some of her hair and pulled her towards him. "If you don't, I'll burn your hair." He was certainly pissed off.

Mikan's face turned redder due to the fact that his face was so close to hers and their lips almost touched. She ignored the threat as she concentrated on his crimson eyes. She was afraid of those eyes before, but now it was the opposite.

"Polka-dots, are you deaf? Didn't you hear what I just said?"

"No…"

"What?" He narrowed his gaze.

Hear pounding, she pushed Natsume away and turned around. She placed a hand on her chest to ease her troubled heart. She breathed in slowly and stayed silent.

"Don't try me, idiot," Natsume threatened again.

"I won't leave until you give me an explanation."

He raised an eyebrow. "An explanation?"

She turned around and grasped his shirt tightly. "How did I end up in your room? Did you molest me while I was sleeping? What went through that head of yours?!" she shouted every question, as her hands trembled.

"You have a lot of nerve. You should be grateful that I let you sleep in my room."

"Huh?"

"You don't know what happened, do you?"

"What?"

Natsume gently brushed her hands off, looking straight into her amber orbs. "Some fan boy of yours kidnapped you from your room using a Teleportation Alice."

"EEEHHHHHHHH!!!??? No way!!!" she squealed, much to Natsume's dismay. "But how did I get here?"

"Pipe down, idiot. Your Nullifying Alice must have caused his teleportation to backfire. He randomly teleported to this room because of your Alice."

"Oh, I see," Mikan said. 'But what was that guy planning to do with me?"

"How dense can you be, polka-dots?"

"Natsume, I have a name!" She was pissed off. After all these years, Natsume still calls her with those embarrassing and funny nicknames.

"Hn. Whatever…" He shrugged, turning his head away." He was planning to do **IT **with you." A small blush appeared on his face.

"IT? What IT?" She seriously didn't know what he meant.

Annoyed, Natsume pinned her down on the bed. He focused his eyes on hers and leaned down on her face.

Mikan was shocked. She felt his warm breath crawling on her face as she saw her reflection in his crimson eyes. Her heard was rapidly pumping and her whole body seemed to stiffen.

"That guy was pretty unlucky to wind up here. At that time, I was wide awake and when I saw you in his arms, I—"

"Natsume…"

He got off of her and sat down at the edge of the bed. Lowering his head, his bangs covered his eyes, hiding away his sincerity for her. The moment he saw her with that guy, jealousy and anger filled him in an instant. He beat up the guy without using his Alice and taught him a lesson that he'll never forget. He was thankful for Mikan's Nullifying Alice. Without it, Mikan would have been defiled by now.

Suddenly, a pair of arms crept around his waist, bringing him to a lock. He pried over his shoulder only to see the angelic face of the brunette. His heart quickened its pace, but he still remained calm on the outside.

"Natsume, you saved me," she said, smiling. "Thank you…"

"Tell that cold-hearted best friend of yours to install a security system in your room. We can't tell what those annoying fan boys are up to next time." Natsume told her, turning around to look at her gentle face. He blushed at the sight of it but only a little. He was still pretty good in controlling his emotions.

Mikan giggled. "Hotaru will have your head if she heard that."

Natsume shrugged. "Whatever…"

She looked at the clock, seeing that it was only 6:15 AM. She was still a little sleepy, despite being surprised of finding herself in Natsume's room. She thought of going back to her Three-Star room to catch some snooze again, so she got off the bed and walked away. "Natsume, I'm going back to my room. Thanks again for everything." She turned her head back at him and smiled once more. After that, she reached for the knob and then…

"Where do you think you're going?" Natsume questioned, eyes piercing her back. "Who said you could leave?" His voice sounded cold and serious.

Mikan turned around, letting her eyes meet his crimson eyes. "Eh? What are you saying, Natsume? Didn't you want me to leave a while ago?" She placed her hands on her petite waist.

"Hn. Forget what I said. You can stay as long as you want." He stood up and walked up to her.

"I can't. What if Hotaru finds out that I'm not in my room? She'll surely try to find me, you know. What would she say if she saw me here?" Mikan told him, thinking that Hotaru might blackmail her or Natsume. Her demented best friend will do anything to earn lots and lots of money.

"I don't give a damn about her," he muttered, grabbing her wrist. "May I remind you, polka-dots, you're in my room?"

Mikan tried to control herself from yelling at him for calling her by that underwear nickname again. "So what?"

"Idiot, since you're in my room, you have to do what I say," hissed Natsume, pinning the brunette against the door. "So, Mikan, stay here…" His voice softened.

"Natsume…" Her cheeks flushed red at the sound of her name. She had always liked it whenever Natsume calls her name. In addition, the way he was acting was making Mikan's heart go wild.

Without another word, Natsume dragged her back to bed, pushed her down, and lied beside her. "I had a hard night and I want some sleep. If you'll disturb me, I'll burn you." He looked at her fiercely, but Mikan wasn't at least scared of him.

"Geez, Natsume, you're so demanding!" she uttered, flailing her arms high. She stuck her tongue out and turned her back at him. "I'm going to sleep!"

"Sure, whatever…" He stared at her back and smirked. "You pink-laced panties girl…"

At that remark, Mikan exploded like a volcano. She was actually wearing a pink-laced panties and Natsume saw her underwear again! He must've peeked when she was sound asleep last night. She sat up, her face fuming with face, and faced the Fire-user. "Natsume, you pervert! You're the worst!"

Natsume ignored all her insults and just smirked. It was annoying the hell out of Mikan. She was about to get off the bed when he suddenly pulled her closer to him, forcing her to lie down beside him. After that, he snaked his arms around her, putting her temple against his chest. "Shut up and be still…" he said.

Blushing madly, Mikan stiffened in place and felt his heartbeat. Somehow, in the position, she felt so comfortable and happy. "Natsume…" she said, looking up. She saw him already asleep and fast forwarding to the twilight zone. She smiled at his sweet face, because he looked so gentle. "This is the second time we slept together. I guess it won't be so bad." She touched his chest with her hands and fell asleep as well.

It was a bright Sunday Morning. A lot of students were still in bed, refusing to wake up and smell the fresh air. The long week was tiresome and they deserved all the rest they needed, especially for two loving people.

THE END

* * *

JC: One-shot complete! Like I said, this was inspired by my own Morning Surprise but let's not go into that.What Mikan meant about the Second Time, well, they did sleep together once in the manga. How did you like it? Please review and no flaming. 


End file.
